The Beginning
by kissituld
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que Lea y Cory se vieron al comenzar a trabajar en glee? ¿Cómo comenzaron a enamorarse el uno del otro? / Historia inventada siguiendo en parte el esquema de la realidad en el cast. MONCHELE.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Es mi primer fanfic y no sé cómo van a ser los resultados, de todas maneras gracias por leerlo c:**

**Esta historia trata sobre Lea y Cory. Datos de los actores sí que son reales, y a veces está basado en hechos que verdaderamente ocurrieron, incluso de vez en cuando pondré frases que ellos hayan dicho en la realidad en ciertas situaciones, pero la historia como tal no, es de mi imaginación. Trata sobre cómo se conocieron Lea y Cory la primera vez que se vieron en Glee y sobre cómo transcurre su historia. Principalmente es una historia Monchele. Se mencionan a los integrantes del cast y se trata con relaciones entre todos ellos lo más acercadas posibles a la realidad. Repito, no es la historia real, tan solo es inventada. **

**Gracias de nuevo por leerlo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie de Glee ni sus actores ni personajes me pertenecen.**

- The Beginning -

Capítulo 1

Aún no me lo podía creer. Protagonista en una serie de televisión. No sabía qué me iba a deparar el futuro. De nuevo tenía mi sueño en un trabajo, un trabajo en mi sueño. Iba a trabajar para la Fox. PARA LA FOX. Quién lo iba a decir. Pero el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena, he pasado unos años increíbles en Broadway, y ahora estoy en televisión. He estado noches en vela debido a que los nervios y las emociones no me dejaban dormir.

Aunque bueno, no me quiero hacer demasiadas ilusiones. Estoy imaginando demasiado alto. Tan solo es un papel como otro, Lea. Aun así estoy ansiosa por conocer a mis compañeros, y sobre todo a quien iba a ser mi enamorado en la serie, Finn Hudson. Aun así no conocía a nadie. Ya había pasado por esto antes pero Glee es diferente, no sé por qué, pero lo es.

*I'M THE GREATEST STAAAAAAAAAAAAR I'M AM BY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAR BUT NO ONE KNO-*

Paré la alarma en el móvil antes de que me fuese a empezar a doler la cabeza, algo que prefería que no ocurriese para mi primer día de trabajo. Era mi primer día en Glee, por ello elegí The Greatest Star de uno de mis musicales favoritos, Funny Girl, para empezar el día. Hoy voy a conocer a mis compañeros, y a grabar las canciones del episodio piloto.

El episodio piloto es uno de los más importantes, el futuro de la serie depende de él, es decir, de nosotros. "Nosotros, nosotros, nosotros" aún me pica la curiosidad por quiénes serán ese "nosotros".

Me tomé un café, y una rebanada de pan con aceite y tomate, también tomé una infusión para la garganta. La verdad, tenía el estómago cerrado a pesar el desayuno que acababa de ingerir. Tal vez serían los nervios, pero a la vez estaba más emocionada que nunca.

Abrí el armario. Lo tenía a rebosar de ropa, toda perfectamente ordenada y colocado, cosa que dejó de ser a los diez minutos debido a que comencé a buscar que ponerme tirando prenda por prenda a la cama de mi dormitorio. No sabía que ponerme, pero tras diez minutos más y haberme probado prenda por prenda (repitiendo incluso algunas sin siquiera darme cuenta) decidí decantarme por unos pantalones tejanos, unas sandalias y una blusa negra. Me miré al espejo, estuve toda la noche en vela y una de las cosas en que me centré fue en qué peinado hacerme, finalmente decidí unas ondas en el pelo, pero lo pensé de nuevo: no podía ir demasiado elegante a mi primer día de trabajo. Me dejé el pelo suelto y me maquillé natural. En total empleé más de veinte minutos en arreglarme, parecerá una tontería, pero en ese momento para mi no lo era.

Llamé a mi madre para avisarle de que ya me iba a dirigir hacia el estudio, pese a que era temprano mi madre no sé molestó en absoluto en que la llamase a esas horas. Ella siempre me ha apoyado, y se lo agradezco muchísimo. "Buena suerte cariño, ¡a triunfar!" Me reí tras escuchar aquella frase, pero le dí las gracias de todos modos.

De pronto noté mi móvil vibrar.

_ÁNIMO PEQUEÑA WENDLA!_

Era Jon, mi mejor amigo. Me mandó un mensaje para darme ánimos, él de verdad sabía lo nerviosa que estaba. Wendla era mi personaje el Spring Awakening, el musical que representé con él y donde nos conocimos. Quién iba a decirme que el teatro iba a unir tanto a las personas e iba a conocer gente tan increíble como él.

_Jon creo que me voy a morir de los nervios! Te llamo cuando llegue a casa. Un beso._

Llamé a Theo, mi novio, actualmente se encontraba en Brooklyn con unos amigos, no me pareció mal cuando me comentó que quería irse de escapada con "sus colegas", me puse en su lugar y a mi también me hubiese encantado irme con mis amigas durante un tiempo, así que no se lo impedí. Llevaba fuera cinco días, y debía tener unas diez llamadas perdidas mías. Durante esos cinco días tan solo hablé con él una tarde, me comentó que le iba bien y esta disfrutando.

*¡Hola! Este es el contestador de Theo, si quieres decirme algo importante dilo después de la señal* *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

— Hola Theo, bueno, era solo para decirte que me marchaba ya para el estudio. Pásatelo bien.

No me sorprendió que no lo cogiese. Tal vez estaría ocupado. Pese a ello me mostré algo seca pero a la vez inocente. Me molestó esta vez algo que no cogiese el teléfono, ya que este día era importante para mi, pero no me centré demasiado en ello ya que tal vez los nervios fuesen los culpables de mi cabreo. No quería que nada me arruinase mi primer día.

Durante el trayecto en coche estuve escuchando Hometown Glory una y otra vez, una de mis canciones favoritas de Adele; para mi desgracia me pilló un atasco y llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Llegué al estudio y pregunté para dirigirme a donde todos debíamos reunirnos. Llegué la última, a una pequeña sala con unos grandes ventanales y varios sillones rojos donde estaba sentado todo el cast. Me reí para ocultar lo avergonzada que me sentía por haber llegado tarde, aun así, al parecer a ellos no les molestó mi tardanza, es más, todos sonrieron al ver una persona más del elenco entrar en aquella sala, me saludaron con una sonrisa y se fueron acercando para presentarse.

Ryan Murphy, uno de los creadores de la serie, al cual ya conocía por la audición se acercó el primero a mí, me saludó: "Espero que estés lista, Lea. No me falles". Muy segura le contesté con una sonrisa que estaba lista desde que nací. La verdad es que todas esas personas me comenzaron a transmitir confianza. En especial una de ellas, se arrimó hacia mí después que Ryan se hubiese marchado, tenía el pelo rubio cristalino y los ojos verdes, era bastante guapa:

— ¡Encantada! Soy Quinn, aunque prefiero que fuera de las cámaras me llames Dianna —se presentó entre risas. Parecía encantadora. — Tranquila, es fácil familiarizarse con ellos, llevo tan solo veinte minutos aquí y todos están como unas cabras, pero son muy simpáticos. —Las dos nos reímos.

Fueron presentándose uno a uno, incluso me sorprendí al ver a Jenna, una de mis amigas de la infancia, me alegró mucho verla, y me reconfortó el saber que ya conocía a alguien de antes, aunque de por sí estas personas me reconfortaban bastante.

Eran unas doce personas mínimo, de momento ya conocía a Dianna; Heather, la otra chica de pelo rubio, me causó una genial impresión; Kevin, que me pareció un tío genial pese al poco tiempo que estuvimos hablando; Jenna y una chica morena que siempre se la veía alegre, ya que siempre la veía ríendo: Naya. Pero aún quedaba mucha gente por presentarse.

De pronto un chico que rondaba mi edad, de alta estatura, algo corpulento, con el pelo oscuro y ojos color café se levantó del sofá que había en la sala, era increíblemente guapo. En cuanto le vi ya pensé en que iba a ser lo primero que le iba a contar a Jon cuando le llamase, me reí por dentro al pensar en lo que él haría cuando le contase que había un chico así en el elenco, lo más seguro es que me pidiese alguna foto suya y quedásemos para comentar lo mono qué era. En aquel momento estaba algo molesta por que Theo no me cogiese el teléfono, comprendía que estuviese con sus amigos pero él sabía lo importante que era para mi el primer día. Debido a ello no me importó admitir que ese chico me gustaba algo; cuánto más se aproximaba a mí más me comenzaba a sonrojar sin darme cuenta, se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa que cuanto más cercana la veía me gustaba más, y por fin se presentó:

—Encantado, Lea. Yo soy Mark.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Llevaba una gorra y una camiseta de manga corta que permitía que se le notasen sus musculosos brazos. Mark era encantador. Aunque se mostraba algo vergonzoso, cosa que era muy adorable. Estuvimos hablando durante unos minutos. Me contó la manera en la que recibió la llamada de la productora para decirle que había sido seleccionado. Por la manera en la que me lo contó supuse que él de verdad deseaba mucho llegar a esto.

— Y por cierto, ¿cuál es tu papel? —me digné a preguntárselo, me picaba la curiosidad.

— Mi personaje es Puck. Soy un poco como el rebelde de la serie, por así decirlo… —se le notaba emocionado al tener aquel papel— También soy el amigo de Finn, tu queridísimo amor — ambos nos reímos. Todos disfrutábamos como niños con nuestros papeles. — ¿Ya le conoces?

— No, aún no he tenido el placer de conocerle. Es más, aún no he tenido el placer de conocer a la mitad de vosotros. Será mejor que siga saludando. —Le sonreí y me sonrío tímido.

Dianna pasó por mi lado, me cogió del brazo y me llevó con las demás personas, las cuales se encontraban en los sillones charlando. Me presentó a Dijon, Harry y Amber.

— Encantada —dije sonriente.

— Amber nos hundirá a todos nuestra carrera —me dijo en voz baja pero de manera que lo pudieron oír ellos tres —su voz es totalmente increíble —Amber comenzó a reírse.

—No la hagas caso —contestó esta.

— Bueno, he de decirte que yo llevo cantando desde que tenía conciencia. — bromeé.

— Y bueno Lea, ¿cuál es tu pasión? —preguntó Harry.

— Me tiro a la piscina sin dudar: Los musicales. Y Barbra.

— ¿Alguien ha mencionado a Barbra? —dijo una voz dulce en voz alta.

— ¡Chris! Lea, este es Chris. —nos presentó Dianna.

Me dio dos besos. Era de mi estatura, con el pelo castaño, peinado hacia un lado. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros morada y una cazadora negra. En la expresión de su cara a pesar de la manera con desparpajo que dijo aquella pregunta bromeando se notaba que estaba muy, muy nervioso. Me entraron ganas de abrazarle.

— ¿Te gustan los musicales? —pregunté afirmando.

—Gustar no es suficiente. —río.

Estuvimos un tiempo charlando como niños y fanáticos nerviosos sobre Wicked, Barbra, y varios musicales que nos gustaban a ambos.

De pronto Ryan nos avisó a todos que nos fuésemos acomodando ya que aún no podíamos entrar al estudio, debíamos esperar unos minutos más. Fue un alivio para mi saber que no fue un problema llegar tarde mi primer día de trabajo. Por otra parte también que estuviésemos más tiempo en aquella sala era positivo para nosotros, y conocernos antes de trabajar.

Entonces fue cuando vi sentado con Kevin a un hombre que me resultaba familiar. Matthew Morrison. Me sorprendí al verle, y me alegré de que estuviéramos trabajando de nuevo juntos. Tuvimos una relación hace tiempo, pero la finalizamos bien, es por ello que no me molestó verle de nuevo, es más, fue y siguió siendo un gran amigo.

— ¡LEA! Madre mía, no me lo puedo creer. —comentó sorprendido.

— ¡Matt! —nos abrazamos—Dios santo, cuánto tiempo. Enhorabuena por el papel.

—Lo mismo te digo, dime que eres la protagonista de la serie. Lo tienes que ser, el papel te viene perfecto.

— Sí, lo soy —dije con una enorme sonrisa— Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí. Es increíble, dos de mis amigos en el elenco. El mundo es un pañuelo.

—Lo es. —los dos aún no lo podíamos creer, se notaba en la expresión de nuestras caras.

— ¡Matthew! —le llamó Ryan, el cual estaba reunido con los demás guionistas en la puerta.

— Me llama el jefe —río— te veo luego —me despidió con su mano en mi hombro mientras se marchaba.

Mark de nuevo se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. Sostenía dos cafés y me ofreció uno.

— No debería… me he tomado uno esta mañana. Pero qué demonios, es imposible que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy —me tendió la taza y la agarré.

Estaba ardiendo, y comencé a soplar el café para que se enfriase. El cogió su taza e hizo lo mismo.

—En realidad ese café era para Ryan —le señaló con la mirada— hay que hacer un poco la pelota al jefe— me susurró— me dijo que ya se había tomado uno, la verdad es que me miró un poco raro cuando se lo ofrecí, espero no haberle causado una impresión confusa, ya sabes… —solté una carcajada que se escuchó en toda la sala. Parecía que iba perdiendo poco a poco su timidez.

—Y bueno, ¿ya conoces a todos? —preguntó cabizbajo mientras tomó un sorbo de café.

—Sí. Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, no conozco al amigo de Puck —levanté una ceja.

— ¿A Finn? —asentí— Espera, déjame que te le presente. Es un tío genial, has tenido suerte de que te toque trabajar con él.

Se alejó y se acercó a uno de los sillones, en el cual estaban sentados Kevin, Harry, y un chico al cual no conocía. Los tres estaban cabizbajo mirando la pantalla de sus móviles, por lo que no pude diferenciar bien la cara de mi compañero de trabajo. Mark le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamarle, señaló a donde yo estaba y le dijo algo que yo no llegué a oír bien. Los dos miraban hacia mí, entonces pude ver bien a aquel chico. Era de piel algo pálida, cabello oscuro, y por lo que parecía era bastante alto, más que Mark, lo cual descubrí cuando se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia mí con él.

—Lea, este es Cory. Cory, esta es Lea. —nos presentó Mark señalándonos mientras aquel chico no paraba de sonreír discretamente, con una media sonrisa.

—Encantado. —dijo con voz algo grave pero realmente sexy. Me puso su mano en mi espalda para darme dos besos, los cuales recibí con una sonrisa.

Era increíblemente guapo. Y me comencé a sonrojar al imaginar que tendría que grabar escenas románticas con él.

En ese momento me sentía desorientada, ya que en menos de una hora ya me habían gustado dos chicos. Tal vez sería que al estar cabreada con Theo necesitaba de alguna manera hacer aquello. Fingir que me gustaban. En aquel instante no comprendía qué estaba haciendo. Me sentía como una adolescente de trece años que acababa de conocer a un chico guapísimo y se ponía tensa al estar con él. Me di cuenta de mi reacción ante ese chico y por ello decidí volverme algo más arisca. Cosa que no decidí cuando vi a Mark. No me comprendía, en ese momento tan solo seguía a mi instinto, pero fueron unos segundos lo que tuve para pensar, no me paré a analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y menos mi situación en ese momento con Theo.

— Lo mismo. Bueno, ahora os veo. —dije muy seca mientras me marchaba a charlar con alguien que no fueran ellos.

Necesitaba no complicar más mis pensamientos. No quería complicar mi relación con Theo. Ni sentirme culpable por algo cuando en realidad me debería sentir enfadada ya que Theo llevaba días sin llamarme. Por ello me fui de allí.

Me acerqué a Dianna y Jenna, las cuales se estaban pasando sus números de teléfono.

— ¡Lea! Danos tu número. Ya sabes, para criticar al cast a escondidas. —bromeó.

— ¿Ya has conocido a todos? —me preguntó Jenna mientras Dianna apuntaba en su móvil mi número.

—Sí, por fin he terminado de saludar a todos— reí.

— Hace un momento te he visto hablando con Cory. —afirmó de manera pícara.

—Sí, parece simpático. —contesté sosa.

Dianna sonrío. No sabía que pretendía con aquella sonrisa. Entonces Ryan alzó la voz y nos dijo que ya podíamos comenzar a pasar al estudio.

Entré la última con Dianna y Jenna y nos apoyamos en la pared del estudio que daba a la mesa de sonido, la cual en frente tenía el cristal que resguardaba la sala de grabación.

— Bien, iréis pasando por orden para grabar las canciones del episodio piloto y de próximos episodios que os mandamos y tuvisteis que preparar. —informó Ryan— La primera canción deberán cantarla: Kevin, Amber, Jenna, Chris, Lea, y Cory. Don't Stop Believin'.

Dianna me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me sonrío. Me adentré con Jenna a la sala de grabación, cogimos dos taburetes del armario y nos sentamos. Después entraron Kevin, Amber y Chris. Y por último Cory, cogió un taburete y lo colocó junto al mío. Me miró y me sonrío con esa media sonrisa con la que me saludó al presentarse.

Ryan, junto al profesor de canto y al técnico de sonido, nos comentó las instrucciones de como debíamos cantar cada uno nuestra parte, los ritmos, y demás aspectos musicales. Tras cinco minutos de explicación el técnico nos encendió los micrófonos.

—Poneos los auriculares y enseguida comenzamos —comentó.

Cogí mis auriculares, como todos hicimos y me los coloqué. Eran enormes y no escuchaba prácticamente nada con ellos puestos. De pronto noté que alguien me tocó el hombro. Miré hacia un lado. Era Cory. Me trataba de decir algo pero no conseguí saber qué. Le hice un gesto de interrogación y al momento el descubrió que no había entendido lo que había dicho. Entonces se acercó a mi oreja y dijo:

— Tiene los cascos puestos al revés, señorita. —lo dijo con el mismo tipo de voz con el que se me presentó: grave, lento, y aunque no quería admitirlo, sexy.

Me sentí bastante estúpida en aquel momento, pero él me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa vocalizando un 'gracias', ya que él no me oía. Me coloqué bien los auriculares y la música comenzó a sonar.

Todos comenzamos a tararear la primera parte de la canción, o más bien, a cantar el 'da, da, da', como el profesor de canto lo llamó.

El primer verso de la canción era de Cory, y tenía curiosidad por escuchar su voz. Yo dejé de tararear ya que cuando el comenzase a cantar tan solo lo harían Kevin, Jenna, Chris y Amber.

Estaba a punto de escuchar a Cory.

*HAPPY DAAAAAAAYS ARE HEEEEEEEEEEEERE AGAAAAAAAIN*

Era mi móvil. Se hizo el silencio en la sala.

Era Theo.

* * *

**¿Qué hará Theo llamando a Lea en aquel momento despues de no haberle cogido las llamadas durante días? ¿Cómo reaccionará Lea ante esa llamada? ¿Que haya interrumpido la grabación le será un problema a Lea?**

**Se agradecen las reviews, observaciones y opiniones respecto a la historia:3**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

El técnico paró la música. Cory miró mi bolsillo, del cual salía aquella sintonía. Me sentí avergonzada, no solo porque se me hubiese olvidado apagar el móvil antes de entrar, o de que se hubiese parado en seco la grabación por mi culpa, sino también por haber interrumpido justo a Cory. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar de mí. Aquella tontería me preocupaba sin yo saber por qué.

Le miré y el alzó la vista hacia mí. No parecía enfadado, pero tampoco serio, es más, no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara, fue su mirada, la vi dulce, como si no le hubiese importado. Aparté la mirada ya que me sentía bastante mal por haberle interrumpido y no quería encarar cara aún ante ello, me sentía avergonzada, en gran parte porque la llamada fue de Theo. Y la mirada la dirigí hacia Ryan, se le veía serio, mas no cabreado. Tras el cristal me hizo un gesto de que cogiese el móvil para que dejase de sonar.

— Theo... —dije en voz baja— ahora… ahora no puedo, te llamo lue-

— ¡LEA! —me interrumpió. Su voz sonaba distorsionada, estaba borracho — ma-madre mía, ¡cuántas llamadas tengo tuyas! —siguió hablando con aquella voz de manera lenta. De fondo se escuchaba mucho alboroto— ni que fueras mi madre —rió a la vez que hipaba— bueno cariño te q-quiero… adiós.

Colgó la llamada antes de que pudiera decirle nada. Aunque en aquel momento y enfrente de todos atentos a mi llamada y esperando a que la finalizase discutir con él al teléfono no era mi primera prioridad, y si lo hacía al menos quería procurar que Theo estuviese sobrio.

No era la primera vez que se comportaba de aquella manera. Y tuvimos varias broncas los últimos dos meses. Nuestra relación no era estable, pero cuando lo era de vez en cuando el volvía a ser el Theo que me encantó la primera vez que lo conocí y al que quería. Le estuve perdonando muchas veces su comportamiento, el cual era no coger mis llamadas, desaparecer en medio de la noche para ir a beber con los amigos y una vez descubrí que me quitó dinero de la cartera mientras yo dormía para ir a un bar, de nuevo con sus amigos, de lo cual posteriormente se arrepintió ante mi entre lágrimas y prometiéndome que me lo iba a devolver, cosa que hizo, mas con una semana de retraso. Tal vez le estaba perdonando demasiadas cosas. Pero le perdonaba porque le quería en mi vida, y porque le quería. Y me quería. No quería convertirme en la típica novia estrecha y maniática. Y no todo eran cosas negativas, de vez en cuando me solía invitar a cenar fuera, o a dar algún paseo juntos. A pesar de todo Theo era mi novio, había pasado junto a él momentos increíbles, y alguna parte de mi quería seguir pasándolos.

Pero… toda mi compasión hacia él comenzó a descender en aquella sala. De alguna manera y por algo que en ese momento desconocida me harté. Tal vez fuese porque era un día muy importante para mí, y que hiciese aquello justo hoy, sobrepasó mis límites. O tal vez… o tal vez fue porque aquellas personas me miraban algo desconcertadas, sobre todo Cory.

— Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, prometo que no se me volverá a olvidar apagar el móvil, no sé en dónde tendría la cabeza —dije con un tono triste dirigiéndome a Ryan y a los dos trabajadores que se encontraban tras el cristal junto al resto del elenco.

Cory rió discretamente de manera que solo le oí yo, en la manera en que se rió se notaba que no le molestó la llamada del todo, me miró y me susurró:

— Tranquila, me has hecho un favor, estaba muy nervioso, la verdad es que si hubiese cantado en ese momento mi voz habría sonado temblorosa —me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Sabía que eso lo dijo para no hacerme sentir mal, pero de alguna manera u otra consiguió tranquilizarme. Le devolví la sonrisa y miré detrás de la mampara, hice un gesto de que ya podíamos comenzar de nuevo. Ryan hizo un gesto de comienzo al técnico.

Puse mi móvil en silencio. Cory me vio hacerlo y se refirió a mí de nuevo esbozando una media sonrisa:

—Rachel Berry se enfadaría con Lea Michele tras haberla visto cometer el error de no haberlo puesto en silencio antes —consiguió hacerme reír.

Entonces me percaté de que yo a él tan solo me había presentado, o mejor dicho, Mark me había presentado, como Lea. En ningún momento le mencionó mi apellido.

Me resultó algo raro pero antes de que me pusiese a darle vueltas como una paranoica me puse de nuevo los cascos, sonó el instrumental y comenzamos de nuevo a tararear.

Cory cerró los ojos cuando le llegó su turno, se acercó al micrófono con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, marcando el ritmo con su pie derecho y comenzó a cantar.

Tan solo le oí cantar una frase. El primer verso de la canción. Su voz era ronca, pero tenía algo que me encantaba. Había conocido muchas voces a la hora de cantar, y algunas he de admitir que eran increíbles, debido a la cantidad de notas que llegaban y la claridad con la que lo hacían. La de Cory era diferente. No tenía una voz con la de personas que conocí anteriormente. Tenía algo.

Terminó de cantar, abrió los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa y me miró. Entonces comencé a cantar. Traté de concentrarme en mi voz y canto, pero no pude, algo que rondaba por mi cabeza no me dejaba, aunque no me pude quejar de ese algo, ya que pese a no saber qué era, consiguió que cantase mientras sonreía y con mucho ímpetu. Comencé con mi mano a seguir el ritmo golpeando suavemente mi rodilla, al contrario que Cory no cerré los ojos, por lo que pude ver de reojo como Cory no dejaba de mirarme, con aquella media sonrisa que ya empezaba a coger cariño.

A medida que avanzaba la canción fuimos acomodándonos más en esta y terminamos cantando Don't stop believin con bastante energía. Jenna, Kevin y Chris tenían unas voces increíbles, y Dianna tenía razón, la voz de Amber era más que genial.

Los seis cantamos el último verso juntos y sonó el redoble del final de la canción. Todo el mundo tras el cristal comenzó a silbar y a aplaudir. Nosotros seis no parábamos de sonreír ante tal resultado, Ryan nos felicitó acompañando al elenco en los aplausos.

Dentro de la parte de grabación también comenzamos a aplaudirnos unos a otros. Fue la primera canción que grabábamos en toda la serie y fue gratamente un éxito.

— Vaya, Lea Michele, suenas incluso aún mejor que en los videos —me dijo Cory mientras miraba tras el cristal al cast e inclinándose a un lado hacia mi oído y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

¿Eso quería decir que había visto videos míos cantando y ya sabía quién era? Le miré extrañada, entonces me miró y asintió como si me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

Nos quitamos los auriculares, recogimos los taburetes y nos felicitamos unos a otros. Cuando salimos de la parte de grabación y pasamos tras el cristal el elenco hizo lo mismo.

— Bien chicos, buen trabajo —opinó Ryan— podéis tomaros un descanso y después llamaremos a los siguientes para cantar la próxima canción.

Nos marchamos todos de la sala de grabación y pasamos de nuevo a la sala en la que estábamos reunidos al principio. Hacía bastante calor en aquella habitación y Ryan nos sugirió que saliésemos a la calle, ya que iban a tardar un poco en revisar el material en aquel momento, y que luego cuando ya hubiesen terminado nos volverían a llamar.

Nos dirigimos todos a la calle, un gran patio que daba al edificio de grabación, tenía bastante vegetación en la entrada, varios bancos y el parking al lado.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y Dianna se acercó a mí.

— Dios, Lea tienes una voz increíble —opinó Dianna— ¿desde cuando llevas cantando?

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —dije enérgica— pero seguro que tú también la tienes. Y… llevo cantando desde muy pequeña, tuve papeles en varios musicales.

— Vaya —se quedó boquiabierta— ahora entiendo todo —sonrió.

— Ay… ¡Cory! —gritó Dianna.

Cuando le llamó algo en mí se paralizó. Cory se alejó del grupo y se acercó a nosotras con las manos en los bolsillos mientras sonreía.

— Ten — Dianna le tendió un móvil. — tú móvil. Que casi se me olvida dártelo, no me gustaría que pensaras que soy una ladrona de móviles que finge que los va a guardar durante una grabación. — Rieron ambos.

— Gracias Lady Di — bromeó haciéndola una reverencia —Gracias a ti mi móvil no ha sonado en medio de la grabación más importante de mi vida — me miró mientras frunció el ceño de broma.

— ¡No! — dije en mi defensa — Es que se me había olvidado apagarl-

— Tranquila — me interrumpió esbozando media sonrisa — esa llamada le ha dado tensión a que todos escuchasen mi increíble voz — presumió bromeando.

— La verdad es que sí que lo es — dije mientras sonreía discretamente.

— Lo es — Afirmó Dianna mientras se marchaba hacia el grupo donde se encontraban los demás.

— Vaya… gracias, es todo un honor oír esas palabras de alguien como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo? — alzé la mirada hacia sus ojos, extrañada.

— He de admitir que cuando pregunté quién sería finalmente la maravillosa mujer que interpretaría a Rachel busqué tu nombre en Youtube y vi algunos videos tuyos donde cantabas en algunos teatros. Eso hizo que me intimidaras, ya que, Lea Michele, tienes muchísimo talento.

Me sonrojé y le di un golpe con mi mano en su brazo. Él sonrió. En aquel momento Cory estaba haciendo que me olvidara por aquella llamada de Theo.

— Y bueno — prosiguió Cory — ¿quién ha sido la persona que ha osado interrumpir mi fascinante voz?

Reí nerviosa. Ya que no quería contestar. Algo en mí no quería que supiese quién era Theo, que tenía novio. No sabía por qué. Pero sobre todo, algo en mí no quería que él supiese que el novio de Lea Michele la interrumpió de manera bochornosa en medio de su grabación.

— Oh… —miré hacia otro lado— bueno, fue… fue mi novio. —Cory arrugó la boca intentando esbozar una sonrisa sin éxito— me… me deseó suerte. — mentí.

* * *

**¿Por qué mentiría Lea a Cory? ¿Qué opinará él sobre su noviazgo? Descubrirás las respuestas a estas y demás preguntas en los próximos capítulos.**

**Se agradecen reviews, fav y follow. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**PD: La parte en la que Cory le dice a Lea que buscó videos suyos de ella cantando en Youtube lo dijo Cory en la entrevista de Behind the scenes 'Sweet Dreams' del capítulo de glee, lo podéis ver en youtube (/watch?v=yjgIe9q6y9g) :3**


End file.
